Does Anybody Hear Her?
by xRainyx
Summary: Bianca was a lost soul even before she met Percy and the others. When she was at Westover, she was very lonely. Being new, she was the one recieving the judgemental glances from the other kids at the school. Will anybody ever understand her? -Songfic-


**A/N- Okay, this went from pure boredom to probably one of my best songfics. Okay, so it's basically Bianca's life at Westover and the night she and Nico left and the people that were affected by it. No, I don't mean like Annabeth or Percy. I mean the people that Rick didn't mention, the students at Westover. **

**This is to the song **_**Does Anybody Hear Her?**_** By Casting Crowns. I would highly suggest listening to the song to get the full effect. (Yes, I know it is a Christian song, but I took out all the religious stuff which wasn't too much.) **

**Okay, well tell me how you like it! Gift baskets of air to those who review! **

**~Rainy **

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

_She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

Seeing kids getting into trouble around the ghetto part of town wasn't exactly anything exciting. I mean, it's only expected. That's what Jason was thinking as he leaned against an old brick warehouse in his old jacket. Raising a lit cigarette to his mouth, he took a good look around the area. That was when he heard the screams. They were screams of a young girl.

"Nico, hurry up!" She screamed. At first Jason assumed Nico was her friend. Moments passed before he caught a glimpse of a young girl, about the age of ten or eleven, with long dark hair run across the road. She was followed by a young boy, no younger than the age of nine who had the same dark hair.

Now Jason was pretty sure they were brother and sister. Staring at the girl again, she ran past in despair.

"Heh, poor girl." Jason smirked as he tapped the cigarette ash into the sewer under him.

_  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind_

Westover Hall Boarding school was boring; at least to Nathan it was. It was the same thing ever day. Get up, attend to breakfast, and go to class. The only thing in between these days were the dances, but they were only every other month or so. When the news came around about the winter dance in two weeks, there was definitely a whole lot of hype about what to wear, who to go with, and so on and so forth.

About the only person who didn't look like she cared was a new girl. Her name was Bianca and she had only been attending the school for a little over a month. She was very quiet and shy. Her head always seemed to be in a different world. Nathan was in all of her classes, but never really bothered to talk to her.

Today though, was different. 

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even knows she's going down today

The hallways were empty as Nathan walked through them to get to his dorm. He didn't know what it was, but something made him stop in the hallway. He stood in the silent halls for a moment until he heard something. It was a soft noise, not too loud but he could clearly make out what it was; sobbing. The soft cries were coming from the other hallway. Out of curiosity, Nathan made his way towards the sobs. To his surprise, the cries were from that quiet girl in the back of the classroom, Bianca. She was huddled on the window ledge that over looked the court yard.

"B-Bianca?" Nathan walked toward her slowly and timidly, his voice filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

Bianca turned her head towards him, shocked. "Oh… it, it's nothing, just…" Her sentence trailed. Nathan held out his hand towards her.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's go get some water."

Bianca smiled lightly as she took his hand. They kept holding hands as they walked down the hallway.

"So are you going to the dance next week?"

_  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

"Yeah, I don't know…"

_  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Ashley was part of the popular crowd at Westover, so of course she had to be at the dance. She had already picked out her outfit, her friends outfit, and her friends' boyfriends outfit for the occasion. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she turned to her friend who was sitting on the bed.

"Kari, are you _sure_ I don't have on enough eyeliner?" She asked. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Ashley, it looks fine. Now can we please go now? Joey's waiting for me!" Ashley reached for the first tube of lipstick she saw and slapped it on her lips. She then turned around to face Kari.

"Okay, let's go." 

She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home

Bianca adjusted the green hat on her head as she walked into the darkened gymnasium. Insecurity set in the moment she took a look around the room. Kids from her class seemed to walk around in large groups, dance together in large groups, and mingle in large groups. Bianca didn't fit in anywhere, so she kept her head down and stayed to the side. _  
_

_She is searching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day_

As Nathan enjoyed the first few minutes of the dance by high-fiving his friends and dealing with the flirting girls, he began to drift away from the crowd, finding himself on the outskirts of the dance floor. He knew exactly who he was looking for, and when he found her, he was more than happy to see her.

"Bianca!" He ran over to the lonely girl standing on the side next to the little boy. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Nathan!" She said, smiling a little under her hat.

"Hey, I thought I'd come to say hi. I saw you and I felt bad you were alone. Um, do you want me to introduce you to a few of my friends?" Nathan asked.

"Bianca, who's that?" The little boy asked. Bianca ignored him as her gaze went from the group and back to Nathan.

_And in walks her prince charming  
And he knows just what to say_

"Um, no… it's okay. I'm, uh, waiting for someone." She said. Nathan could tell by the look in her eyes that she was lying. He didn't take it too much to heart, so he just shrugged.

"Okay." He said coolly. "Whatever." He began to walk away because he could sense Ashley coming up from behind him.

"Nat_han_! Why did you leave me?" She whined as she put her hand on his shoulder. He squirmed uncomfortably in her grip.

"I…um…" He was at a loss for words. Bianca overlooked Ashley with a surprised look on her face. Ashley shot Bianca a judgmental glance.

"Oh, who's your little _friend_?" She said, now wrapping her arm around Nathan's waist. "Come on, Nathan. We don't need _her_." With that, Nathan was unwillingly whisked away and brought back to the group. He danced to a few songs and chatted. Most of that time, Ashley hung onto him. After some Jesse Mccartney song came on a slow song. Slow dancing meant Ashley. Before he knew it, Nathan was slow dancing with Ashley.

_Does anybody hear her?  
Can anybody see?  
Does anybody even know she's going down today?  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
with all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her?_

This didn't feel right to Nathan. Something was missing.

_  
Can anybody see?_

"Oh, Nathan… you know, I had a question." Ashley said, that usual annoying twinge in her voice. "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level."

"What?" Nathan said, getting angry. "Ashley, we never _had_ a relationship! Go away!" Nathan ran away from Ashley, leaving her in a daze.

"Na_than_!"

If judgment looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people

Bianca's hairs on her back stood up has she felt Dr. Thorn's breath down her back. Not only was she afraid, but half embarrassed. With a teacher escorting her and Nico out of the room, she had caught many curious glances that she couldn't bring herself to meet.

"_Why me…"_

_  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we never even met her_

Aiden and John stared at the door as Dr. Thorn lead the two new kids out of the room.

"Whaoh, what do you think that was all about?" John asked as he lingered towards the concessions. Aiden caught up to him.

"I don't know, but if it involves old man Thorn, it's gotta be bad." He inferred as the two made their way to the bowl of punch. John poured himself a glass and leaned on the wall, his gaze towards the door in which Dr. Thorn had just exited.

"Yeah, but what did they do? I didn't notice anything." He said, taking a sip of the punch. Aiden made his way next to him.

"Don't know." He said, taking a sip of the punch and then grimacing. "Ew! This punch is disgusting!" John wasn't listening, he just kept his gaze on the door.

_Does anybody hear her?  
Can anybody see?  
Does anybody even know she's going down today?  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
with all the lost and lonely people_

Ashley felt the tears stain her eyes. What was wrong with him? Didn't he feel the same way about her as she did about him? She just couldn't believe it. Left in the middle of the dance floor with all of the cute couples slow dancing, enjoying themselves, Ashley moved over to the wall.

As she walked, she caught a glimpse of Kari and Joey. Kari's long cherry red hair gleaming compared to Joey's sleek black hair. They both seemed happily in love. Ashley wanted that, but it was nothing she could fix now.

_  
Searching for the hope that tucked away in you and me_

She found nowhere else to be except to kneel down and cry.

_  
Does anybody hear her?  
Can anybody see?_

Nathan pushed through the crowds of dancing people and flashing lights. He couldn't see anything, it was all darkness and flashing. He was trying to find Bianca, for he would much rather enjoyed her company than Ashley's.

As he made his way to the outside of the dance, his heart sank. Bianca was no longer there. He walked over, looking around carefully. "Bianca?" He called. Three kids ran past him, one blond girl eyeing him suspiciously before she rushed out.

Nathan heaved a sigh as he began to get light in the head. His stomach felt queasy as he stared around the dance floor. Where was Bianca?

That was when it struck him. He hoped it wasn't true, but it was what his gut feeling was.

It was that he would never see Bianca again.

He gave himself a moment to take it all in. His surroundings began to overwhelm him and he felt like he was about to throw up. He took a deep breath and began to sprint towards the bathroom.

_He is running  
a hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


End file.
